There is an industry push in some scenarios to make personal computers, especially notebook computers, act more like media playback consumer electronics devices. For example, consumers desire fast (e.g., no more than ten seconds) boot times, consumer electronics-like user interfaces and simple, task-focused user interfaces.
At the same time, part of the value of a notebook computer is that it provides entertainment functionality in the form of media playback. For example, a notebook computer can serve as a DVD player while traveling. However, a notebook is far more powerful than a conventional DVD player, and typically contains a fully-powered operating system, application programs and important data. To an extent, this conflicts with providing a consumer electronics-like user experience on a personal computer system.